Gorim's Heart
by Sabela Stone
Summary: Gorim instead of heading to Denerim like he told his lady, instead change his mind and meets her at Ostagar instead?  I wrote this as I wasn't happy with the way Gorim was written in the game, forgetting his love so easily. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Exiled

**Exiled**

Stepping out into the surface world, Gorim did not look back at the stone gates of Orzammar. It was no longer his home, though it pained him to leave it. But not as painful as leaving his Lady to her fate in the Deep Roads. He prayed to the Ancestors that she'll find the Gray Wardens and survive. Hefting his back pack, he strode out to one of the merchants who had set up stall near the gates and inquired about any group heading to Denerim. There was a merchant caravan heading off to Denerim the next day. He approached the caravan leader and offered his service to help protect the wagons along the way if he could travel with them. The caravan leader, an elf called Slyph, looked at him for a moment before agreeing.

He was assigned to a wagon driven by dwarvern smith. He introduced himself cheerily as Fir. Gorim politely introduced himself. He wondered if all surface dwarfs were as cheery and trusting as Fir. Who knows, maybe being under all that sky made them that way. A few moments later, a dwarf woman entered the wagon he was in, and Fir happily introduced his daughter, Jess, to Gorim. Gorim inclined his head politely to her. Jess, a strangly human name, he remarked. Fir laughed and said it was because he once had a human wife, but she died at child birth. That was even stranger, a dwarf marrying a human. Gorim couldn't wrap his mind around that concept so he pushed it to one side and nodded. He'll just concentrate on getting to Denerim where Lady Aeducan will find him there. If she survives the Deep Roads. At the thought of his lady in the Deep roads, Gorim was sized with panic, what if she died down there? What then? The Aeducan shield and letter from her father will never be received by her. No, more importantly, would there even be a future with his lady on the surface? Here on the surface they were striped of all titles and had nothing to their name. "My Lady, " he whispered to himself "I pray to the ancestors that you'll find the Grey Wardens and make it out alive."

The next day, early in the morning the caravan leader Slyph was yelling at everyone to wake up and get ready to move. Gorim got up with the rest and helped Fir and Jess pack up the wagon and soon the caravan was off trundling down the roads to Lothering and then on to Denerim.

Fir was intrigue by Gorim. No doubt he was an exiled dwarf, the way he kept staring at the sky as if somehow he will be sucked into the wide open sky. He had never been on the surface world. Not only that, his armour was finely made and tailored to fit him well. He could be from a warrior or noble caste. Also he could see his daughter was interested in him. He chuckled to himself, Gorim was indeed quite handsome.

"So daughter of mine, what do you think of our friend?" Fir chuckled as Jess yelped in surprise.  
>"Father! Don't scare me like that! " "Oh? Staring at our friend again? Are you interested in him?" "Father! We've only just met him! It's no reason to suddenly be interested in him." Jess replied blushing. "Oh? Should I prepare for a wedding when we get to Denerim?" "Father!" Jess exclaimed and slapped his shoulder, Fir laughing out loud.<p>

Gorim looked at the laughing father daughter duo and wonder what they were laughing about. Hefting his back pack, he walked alongside the wagon as the caravan started their journey. As he walked, he prayed in his heart that his lady will live and meet him in Denerim.

No more then two days into their journey they were attacked by bandits. Gorim knocked one away who tried to grabbed the reins from Fir who was hitting any who came near him with a club in one hand. Giving a war cry, he hacked and slashed with his long sword at the bandits, and shield bashed any who were unfortunate enough still putting up a fight. No one was going to stop him from meeting his lady in Denerim, not even bandits. The Sylph was out with his twin daggers dancing among the bandits and stabbing with deadly accuracy. Other guards were fighting as fight was soon over when the bandits realised they could not capture the caravan, especially with guards who were out to kill any who came close and so ran away. Looking at the retreating backs of the bandits, Gorim could not help but think back to the few times he had fought with and protected his lady. The fight with the bandits compared to him fighting beside his lady had felt empty.

Sylph was now shouting orders to check for any damage to the wagons, while others tend to the injured. No one was killed or heavily injured so this would not take up too much time. Sylph was even arranging the night watch, they would have to finish their repairs and that would take at most a day before heading on. Gorim set about helping to mend the damages with Fir. Fir had to show him how to fix the wagon, and even offered to teach Gorim about the surface world. It was a good way to learn about the surface world, he would be able to inform his lady when they meet up in Denerim.

Here while there were caste and titles, anyone could work hard and get promoted to their desired title and caste. It was a strange system, birth did not determine which caste you were for life. But Gorim found it to be fairer then the caste system back in Orzammar. He wondered how many warriors and skilled labour had been lost all because they were born into a caste from which they were condemned to. He even picked up a bit of smithing from Fir when Fir was overwhelmed by the guards requests to repair their weapons and armour. Jess even volunteered to help her father teach Gorim about the surface world. Here she taught him about the herbs he could use for healing and how to make healing poultices. She even taught him about the plants in the forest, though he noticed she always blushed looking at him, when she thought he was not looking. The look reminded him of the nobles who tried to court his lady. He wondered what she saw in him, he was nothing more then an exiled dwarf. No name, no title, not even a copper to his name. All he had was the armour on his back and the thing he managed to carry with him in his backpack. Plus he couldn't return her feelings, he was loyal to his lady through and through even in his heart. So he treated Jess as nothing more then a casual friend.

He learn day by day about the surface world as they traveled to Lothering where they stayed for a week. During that week, refugees poured in from Ostagar, where he heard about how the Grey Wardens were preparing to face the darkspawn. He asked some of the refugees if among the Grey Wardens there was a dwarf. One told him of how there was a female dwarf in the Grey Warden's group of recruits and was under going some test before doing their ritual to become Grey wardens officially. His chest felt light and his mind whirled with thoughts. His lady had survived the Deep Roads! Not only that, she was going to become a Grey Warden and fight the dark spawn! He felt proud, his lady was following the steps of past dwarfs who had become Grey Wardens. She was strong continuing on after her brother's betrayal. That would mean they will meet in Denerim soon. He was torn between going straight to Ostagar or heading to Denerim. He decided it would serve his lady better if he was in Denerim ready for her. Besides, she was safer being with the Grey Wardens and the King Cailan's soldiers. That night he was a happier dwarf as he sat with Fir and his daughter Jess.

"I see our solemn friend is finally starting to be might I say cheerful?" Fir remarked happily as he took his bowl of stew from his daughter. "I have not seen such a happy face on you friend! Have you found yourself a woman? "  
>Jess stumbled a bit as she served Gorim his bowl of stew. She could hardly look him in the eye as she waited for him to answer.<p>

"No, I have instead gotten news that my dearest friend is alive and well. I told her to look me up in Denerim if she managed to find the Grey Wardens in the Deep Roads." Gorim answered.

"By the maker! The Deep Roads! So it's true they exsisted in Orzammar!" Jess exclaimed "What did your friend do to deserved being thrown there? How did she ever survive the darkspawn down there?"

"Nay she did not deserved it!" Gorim answered his eye blazing with fire, his voice showing how much loyalty he have to his lady "She was betrayed by her brother, set up as if she had committed a crime. The Assembly would not let me follow her into the Deep roads, and had instead cast me out to the surface world. She survived the darkspawn down there, even if she didn't she would have taken down a whole legion of them before going down." Gorim's eyes blazed with passion as he said all this, his voice filled with emotions. "She is no doubt a warrior through and through!"

Both Fir and Jess listened with awe and surprise. They had not expected such a passionate response from the solemn Gorim. Throughout the journey to Lothering, he had been quiet, polite and learning about the surface world from them and even learning the smith's trade. Gorim was never passionate when he answered questions about where he came from or about who he knew/ Fir was impressed, while Jess was inwardly disappointed. She had hoped as they journeyed to Denerim, Gorim would like her and maybe fall in love with her. Hearing him speak so fervently about his friend showed her how much he cared for this woman. That woman was one lucky dwarf to have such a person care for her.

"So are you going to head down to Ostagar to meet her? I do not doubt she would be happy to see you." Fir said slapping Gorim's back. "It is no more then two days away by it'll be sad to see you go, you've got a good hand in smithing."

Two days away? Maybe he could go down to Ostagar to meet her. Sod going to Denerim, he'll go straight to Ostagar, and be by her side. "I'll set off tomorrow morning." Gorim said, his heart pounding hard at the thought of meeting his lady. "I figure as much," Fir said, his eyes sparkling away "If you and your lady friend are ever in Denerim, come by to look me and my daughter up. And if you ever decided to take up smithing again I'll be happy to have you in my smith."

Early the next day before the sun was up, Gorim was all packed and ready to go. Before he could set off, someone called his name. Turning round he could see Jess running up to him a package in her hands. "Thank the Maker I caught you! Here, some food from father and I." Taking the package Gorim once again wonder, what was it about the surface that made people trust each other so easily and kind to one another. "My thanks, May the Stone keep you."

He turned and set off for Ostagar, his heart lighter then it had been when he had left Orzammar. His lady will no doubt be there and he will finally be by her side. In one little corner of his mind whispered, '_And maybe you and her will be able to love each other freely.'_ Gorim squashed down the thought and continued on, his pace picking up a bit more.


	2. The Grey Wardens

**The Grey Wardens**

Two long days of traveling to Ostagar, and Gorim was approaching the camp. He could almost imagine seeing his lady's face smiling at the sight of the first sight of the camp, Gorim stopped and looked at the camp. Emotions warred within his chest, his lady was there at that very camp. What would she be doing right now? Practicing her sword? Was she thinking of him right now? Did she miss him? Has she become one of the Grey Wardens? How would he get into the camp in the first place? Taking a deep breath, Gorim went on straight for the camp.

He approached the guards at the entrance to the camp. "Is the Grey Warden and the recruits around?" Gorim asked. "Why does a dwarf want to know?" One of the guards asked suspiciously. "I have news for one of the recruits. It is important." Gorim replied. The guard looked at Gorim for a long time, trying to see if the dwarf was lying. To Gorim those long minutes the guard spent scrutinising him felt like an eternity. Just when he thought the guard would refuse him entry denying him the chance to reunite with his lady the guard spoke. "The Grey Warden is a little to your right. You'll see him there by that big bonfire, he probably knows when the recruits will be back. They haven't been seen since they went out to the Kocari Wilds."

"My thanks." Gorim said to the guard and hurried over to where the guard indicated the area of the Grey warden. Soon he spotted the Grey Warden Duncan staring into the fire. "Grey Warden." Gorim said and waited for him to turn round. "Ah, you are the dwarf I've seen in Orzammar always accompanying the Lady Aeducan. Ser Gorim was it? You were I believe Lady Aeducan's second." the Grey Warden asked in his usual genteel manner. "It's just Gorim now Grey Warden, since I've been exiled from Orazammer. I am no longer a knight." Gorim replied. "Such a shame," Ducan remarked "But why would a dwarf come looking for me?" "I've come looking for Lady Aeducan. Before I left I was summoned by King Endrin, and was given a letter and shield and tasked to look for her and hand her these." Gorim replied.

Duncan looked at the dwarf Gorim. In the dwarf's eyes he could see he was was not here to just give a letter and shield to the former princess of Orazammar. The dwarf was here for more than that, and he could see the loyalty in his eyes. Gorim was here to stand by his lady's side, princess or not.

"She is out in the Kocari wilds gathering the things together with the other recruits the last day or so. They should be back soon. Meanwhile I will talk to you about joining the Grey Warden's as we wait for them." Gorim nodded and settle to wait as he listened to the Grey Warden talk.

"As you know the Blight is here, and darkspawn have been increasing in numbers. The Grey Wardens are few and far. We need more people, people like the Lady Aeducan and you. I would ask you to consider joining the Grey Wardens." Gorim raised his hands to protest but the Grey Warden stopped him. " I do not offer this because you have no place to go. I offer you this because like the Lady Aeducan, you are a fine warrior. And as I said before the Grey Wardens need people like you." The Grey Warden looked Gorim in the eye, as he said this.

Gorim weighed heavily the words the Grey Warden said. No doubt what the Grey Warden has said is true. Looking back at the Grey Warden Gorim agreed. "Yes I'll join the Grey Wardens." "Good. We'll wait for the others to come back and then we'll start the Joining ritual that will make you full fledge Wardens." Duncan said.

No sooner did he said this, that the gates to the Kocari wilds opened and a group of four walked in. Gorim looked hard at the four hoping to pick out his lady. As the group came closer, he saw one of them was indeed his lady. His heart pounded hard in his chest, and he gripped his pack tighter. As the group came closer, he could see his lady talking animatedly with one of the men. He saw her head turn to look in their eyes widened and soon she was running across the ground to stop right in front of him.

"Gorim" she breathed, that voice made his whole body shiver. "My Lady Aeducan," Gorim inclined his head "I am extremely happy to see you have managed to find the Grey Warden and survive." Serada Aeducan looked at him, her eyes shinning, and suddenly he was hugged by her. He was taken by surprise, but soon return the hug. "My heart, we should not do this." Gorim murmured into her ear. "It's fine, we no longer belong to any caste." Serada murmured back before pulling away. Looking back at him, "And it's no longer Lady Aeducan, Gorim. It's Serada."

"Yes La..Serada." Gorim replied with a smile. He had to remember now, both of them are caste-less, they were now equals. The rest of the group had caught up and looked at both Serada and Gorim quizzically. "So who is this Serada?" one of the men asked her. "Oh this is Gorim, he came from Orzammar like me. Gorim this is Alistair, Jory and Daverth. Their all Grey Warden recruits like me." Serada introduced him to the group. Gorim inclined his head to each of them. The man called Alistair looked jealous of him, of which Gorim could not understand. Duncan who was behind watching all this made himself know. "It's good to see all of you back, have you gotten what I asked for?" "Yes, here is the darkspawn blood and the Grey Warden documents. We had encountered two people, one of them was the Witch of the wilds."

Darkspawn blood? Witch of the wild? The documents he could understand, but why would Duncan need darkspawn blood? And who was the Witch of the Wild. Gorim held his tongue, he would ask his heart about it later.

"Mages?" Duncan asked. "Most likely apostate." Alistair replied. "Then we need not worry about them. As you notice, Gorim here has just arrived today, and I have asked him to also join us. We will start the joining ritual. Meet me at the old temple grounds once you are ready." Duncan said and went off towards the old temple grounds, Alistair following behind him.

They broke up, and Gorim went to walk beside Serada his heart. Serada went straight to the kennels and gave a flower to the man there who thanked her and went to attend to one of the huge dog-like creature. "My heart?" Gorim asked. "Oh, that man asked if I could find a particular flower to help make medicine for one of the mabari who was infected with darkspawn blood. He said the mabari might imprint on me seeing as how I was the one to find the flower to help it." Serada said excitedly, "See here, this is a mabari." She dragged him over and pointed out the huge dog-like creature. Gorim stared fascinated by the mabari. "The mabari are fierce warriors, and loyal to their companions on whom they imprint upon. The Red warriors told me that they have paint called 'Kaddhis. It's like war paint, and helps the mabari and the Red warriors identify each other." Both of them look at the mabari that was now happily wagging its tail at them.

"So you also decided to join the Grey Wardens." Serada asked softly. "I did." "Why did you Gorim? You know you need not join the Grey Wardens." "I join because one as a warrior there is no better then defeating the Blight and two being far away from you was not what I wanted. Besides, what would you do without me?" Gorim replied with a grin. Serada giggle and leaned her head on the gate "I'm glad you came, even though you said to meet in Denerim.I could not stand being away from you for so long."

"No, we will never be apart my heart, I will always follow you." Gorim said. Looking at La-Serada, He took out the package he was entrusted to by Serada's father. "Before I left Orzammar, King Endrin summoned me and gave me these to pass on to you should I find you. It is the Aeducan shield and a letter from him." He watched as mixed emotions filled Serada's face as she slowly took the package he offered to her. "How is my father when you last saw him?" "I wished I had better news to tell you. If I did not believes a person could die of regret I would have not believed what I saw. The room smelled of decay, and your father..." Gorim paused uncertain for a moment before continuing, "He was pale and thin as I saw him lie on the bed. Losing two children at the same time have dealt him a great blow. He was filled with regret for not believing you." Serada paled at his words, and he winced wishing that he had better news for her.

Serada looked down at the letter she held in her hands and opened it. Gorim watched as her face grew sadder reading the letter. Finally she folded the letter and tucked it away. Picking up the shield of Aeducan she held it before her looking at the crest. Her fingers stroked the crest before she discard her current shield and strapped the family's shield upon her back.

"I believe it's time we join the others for the ritual." Gorim stated before turning. "Gorim," Serada stopped him with a hand on his arm, "What you said back there when I was in prison." "I meant every word I said la- Serada." Gorim turned and placed his hand over hers, her hand was rough and callused from swinging a sword, but to him they were soft and warm. "I know Gorim, I just wanted to tell you what I couldn't say back then as there was no time. I love you too." Serada gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled away shyly. Gorim's heart soared, they had never had time nor the freedom to show affection openly nor even pursue their feelings for each other. But here, they could and no one would ever think the worst of them nor tear them apart. It would take awhile to get use to it. Gorim had to stopped himself from turning round to see if there were anyone who saw it.

Gorim smiled at Serada and held out his hand, "Come we need to go meet the others for the ritual." As Serada place her hand in his, he pulled her to him gently and kissed her gently on the check. It would take time for both of them to get use to expressing themselves freely. Still no one will tear him away from Sereda. She smiled at him, and the both made their way hand in hand.

At the old temple ground, where ruins surround them, Duncan had prepared the chalice filled with blood. It sat there on the stone slab. As he explained about the Joining ritual, there was a mixture of horror and awe. For Jory it was mostly horror. Gorim was taken aback, so that was why the Grey Wardens were able to sense the darkspawn, they had inessence taken the blood of the darkspawn letting it infect them and then overcoming it. But with a high chance of dieing. He glanced at his lady and saw on her face determination, she was not scared by it at all. He knew then she would not back out of it. His chest swelled with pride for his love.

They watch as Daverth took the first sip. He died after a few seconds. Jory upon watching Daverth die, refused and was killed by Duncan. Gorim snorted, that human even though he was a warrior was not willing to risk everything to drink the darkspawn blood to fight the Blight. Next was his love's turn. He watch as Serada took a sip. And as Ducan took the chalice away from her hands, her eyes rolled up and she dropped to the floor convulsing. He watched as Serada started to shake hard before she stilled. The only sign she was alive was her chest showing that she still breath. She woke up, and Gorim let out a breath he didn't realised he was holding till now. "You never did mentioned how it hurts." Serada joked. "Such is the price we pay as Grey Wardens." Duncan said before turning to face Gorim.

He helped her up to stand and turned to face Duncan. Duncan held the chalice out to him. He took it, his hands trembled a bit before he tipped some of the darkspawn blood into his mouth. Handing the chalice back to Duncan he was suddenly sized with a indescribable pain in his head. He could feel his eyes rolling up to the back of his skull. Images flashed by in his head as pain wrecked him in the head. He saw darkspawn, and a huge dragon, the roar from the dragon echoed in his head and he blacked out. When he woked up he saw the faces of Duncan, Alistair and most importanly his love Serada looking down at him concerned. They helped him up and Alistair remarked about how at his joining only one had died.

Duncan and Alistair fashioned pendants from the left over blood in the chalice and gave each one. A reminder of those who had died in the ritual to become Grey Wardens, and also of their oath. Now both he and his love are Grey Wardens. "When both of you are ready, meet me at the table over there where we will discuss the battle against the darkspawn with the others." Ducan said before turning away and left.

"Gorim, are you well?" Serada asked concerned. "I'm alright my la- Serada. The experience drinking darkspawn blood was most disconcerting. Now I we know why Grey Wardens are able to sense darkspawn. My regard for them has increase. How about you Serada?" "I'm well. I think we shall stock up on necessary supplies before heading to where Duncan and the others are." Serada smiled at him.

Both of them restocked on supplies before heading over to the war table. They were assigned with Alistar to light the beacon at the top of the tower which will signal Loghain to charge in and flank the darkspawn. It sounds easy to do, and Gorim was happy that at least Serada will be kept from most of the fighting. He wasn't that in much of a hurry to fight darkspawn where Serada might get hurt, though Alistar felt otherwise. All to soon it was time for battle.


	3. Up the Tower

**Up the Tower**

Gorim could understand Alistair's complaints about missing most of the action. He could see how tense Alistar was in the way he held himself. Though Gorim was much happier missing most of the action. He was finally reunited with Serada and they didn't have to join in the battle. Just lit the beacon and wait, maybe take out the occasional darkspawn that managed to slip through. Serada will be safe. But as they approached the tower, they saw a guard and a mage running out of the gates of the tower. What they said next sank their hearts. There were darkspawn in the tower! How could it be? Gorim had to grit his teeth back in a sigh. There went his hopes that they would be safe. Still at least they would face this bravely as warriors.

They set off, the mage and the guard following them. The mage had a handy spell which enchant their weapons with fire. They would need every help they could get as thy fight their way up the tower. Crossing the courtyard, while killing a few darkspawn they entered the tower. In the common area of the tower, there were barracades and a few traps. They took care to avoid the traps, but that was when they saw the group of darkspawn at the other side. Taking his stance beside Serada, Gorim readied his weapons and both of them charged at the enemy. It felt good to be fighting beside his love. They flowed seamlessly together in one endless dance. Each time Serada raised her sword to strike at the enemy, Gorim was there to guard her unguarded flank. When Gorim shield bashed a couple of the enemy down, Serada was right behind him swinging her sword at the fallen enemy not giving them a chance to rise up and attack back. Gorim at that moment felt complete and whole. Everything was as it should be, he and Serada fighting together as one seamless warrior.

Finally they cleared the main floor, it was there they found that the darkspawn had tunneled a hole right into the tower from underground. This wasn't right, how did the darkspawn manage to get here so quickly? Gorim felt his stomach dropped, it seems the darkspawn knew they needed to lit a beacon at the top of this tower. How did they know? Was there a traitor in the camp? Would be highly likely as they progress there will be more darkspawn ahead. Mostly likely waiting for them He mentioned it to Serada and Alistar.

"It pains me to think there might even be traitors in our midst. Though why would anyone side with the darkspawn baffles me." Alistair remarked

"It doens't matter now. Whats important is getting up there. We'll just fight our way up. And if we don't make it, we go down taking as many darkspawn as we can." Serada replied, tossing her head.

The group went up to the second floor. Alistar grumbled about this whole thing being more difficult then necessary. Serada just replied "Didn't you complained earlier that you wouldn't get to fight darkspawn?." Alistair scratched his head in embarrassment, and just laughed. "Heh you're right." Gorim 'humphed' at him. The second floor was bad. Bodies of dead guards littered the corridors. Blood was smeared all over. And in every room they passed, darkspawn sprang out from it attacking them. A few were alpha hurlocks, barreling towards them, trying to rush them over. They hacked and slashed, thankful for the fire enchantment on their weapons as it helped take down their enemies a lot faster. Each time they were pushed back a step, they went two steps forward. From time to time when Gorim glanced at Serada during the fights, she looked beautiful to him hacking and slashing her way. She looked every bit the warrior princess of the House of Aeducan. Except the armour she had on was ill fitting even though it protected her well. He made a note to himself to head to the nearest smith and get her fitted properly with armour once all of this was over. It would be his first gift to her. Gorim smiled at the thought as he beheaded a darkspawn who was unfortunate enough to be at his blade.

As they reached the third floor, the party was feeling a tad weary and took a quick break. Some of them taking healing poultice which quickly healed most of their wounds. As they looked round, they could see up ahead two doors facing each other and some ballistic sitting. Dead bodies as usual littered the ground. There was no sign of any survivors, pointless really to look for any. The group went forward and were hardly surprise when the two doors burst open and darkspawn spilled out. They hacked and slashed, and more darkspawn came from the corridor. The solider happened to be near the ballistic released the trigger on it. This cause the ballistic to fire a blot which knocked several darkspawn down the corridor. It helped them a lot as it kept the darkspawn from overwhelming them. "Do that again!" Serada yelled at the solider "Keep them away from us as we deal with these!" The solider pulled on the trigger a few more times for good mearsures, making sure to keep some of the darkspawn from getting up. He managed to kill a few with it too. Gorim wondered if they were close to the beacon. All too soon, they managed to clear the third floor.

"We're getting close, the bacon is just up at the next level." Alistair said. "Once it's lit, Loghain's army will flank the darkspawns in the main battle."

"We'll be likely to attract some of the darkspawn our way. That beacon is going to be like a siren's call." Serada said " We better be prepared for them too."

"I don't think so. Most of them will be taken care of." Alistair waved off Serada's words. Gorim tensed, how dare Alistair make light of Serada's words? "She has a point, there will be a few strays that will make their way up the tower. There are no guards to stop them as they were all slaughtered by the darkspawns we killed, nothing blocking their way. We cleared them all out. We best be prepared." Gorim stated seriously. By this time they were at the door leading to the beacon. "Lighten up, we're almost there, how bad can it be?" Alistair said as they walked up the stairs and through the doors.

There they saw just one ogre. A large, filthy, ogre feasting on a guard's entrails. They could hear it's slurps and the crunch of bones between it's teeth. The smell coming from it was awful, it smelt of decay, diseases and death. It turned round as it heard them. It's mouth and hands were dripping red with blood. It roared and charged at them. The group had to dodged out of it's way, no one wanting to be impaled by it's horns. For such a large beasts, it was surprisingly fast. The ogre crashed into the doorway behind them as they scattered. As the ogre climbed back to it's feet and through the doorway, Alistair, the solider, Serada and Gorim attacked at the same time trying to keep it pinned at the doorway to limit it's movement, while the mage kept blasting spells at the ogre. Trying to keep an overly large ogre in one place was very hard, not to say nearly impossible. For the ogre merely shrug off their blows and walked forward. It raised it's arms and swept them all back with a roar.

They got back up and charged again at the ogre who was getting on all fours to do a charge at the mage. Gorim shield bashed the ogre's head which managed to stunned it for a few seconds, thus stopping it's charge at the mage. They got back to hacking at whatever place they could reach. But that damn beast just shook it's head and charged right at Serada pinning her down while knocking the others off their feet. It went right to pounding and clawing at Serada while she was pinned down by it's horns. Her shield fortunately was in front of her when the ogre smashed into her so it protected her from most of it's clawing and pounding. Surprisingly her shield, the Aeducan shield held strong against it's attack and did not buckle under the strain.

As soon as Gorim got up he charged at the ogre with a war cry and leap onto it's back. He hacked and slashed as hard as he could at the ogre's back and neck. All he could see was red as he attacked the ogre. He was angry, no furious at it and could feel his blood roaring in his ears and his heart pounding hard. 'Serada. Serada.' was all that went through his head. He did not hear the cries of the rest of the group as the rest also attacked the ogre. He could feel sudden strength rushing into him, making his swings stronger and hitting deeper into the ogre's tough hide. He felt rather than saw the ogre raise itself up trying to shake him off. He plunged his sword as deep as he could right into it's neck before it could throw him off completely. Gorim got thrown off the ogre's back after he stabbed his sword as deep as he could into it's neck. The ogre failed around, trying to pull the sword from it's neck, but only made it worst causing it to fail around more. Alistair, the solider and the mage kept up their attacks on it. Soon the ogre fell onto it's face and did not rise up again. It was dead.

Gorim went over to Serada to see if she was alright. "Ancestors please let her be alive." Gorim prayed as he reached her. As soon as he reached her, he heard her moaned a bit in pain, and her eyes opened. "My lady are you alright?" Gorim asked worriedly not realising he went back to his formal address of Serada. "Ugh, I think I got a couple of wounds and some broken bones. Who knew that ogre was a tough one." Serada replied in a weak voice. Gorim pulled her shield off her and check. She was bleeding from her upper arms and legs were her shield did not cover. Serada was also cradling her chest, she must have a broken rib or two. To withstand a direct attack from the ogre and still survive was indeed a miracle. Pulling out a few bandages and some healing poultice he tended to her wounds gently. Alistair and the rest of the group came over to see if they were alright. The mage fortunately had some healing spells and used those on the Serada before using it on the rest who also suffered wounds from the fight with the ogre.

Gorim went over to the ogre and pulled out his sword with a wet sucking sound. He grimaced in disgust and cleaned the blade on the ogre's hide. They now could light the beacon and wait for the battle to be over.

Serada light the beacon and they all waited, waited at the windows watching for Loghain's army to come swopping down and join the battle. But Loghain's army did not appear. "No." Gorim breathed. This was almost similar to what happened to Serada and him in Orzammar only this time it was much much worst. Gorim turned to everyone "We must get out now. Loghain is not coming to help after all. He has betrayed us all." "No! Impossible." Alistair said in shock "Loghain wouldn't do such a thing! He must just be delayed!" "My Lady we must go. Now." Gorim said to Serada urgently.

Serada nodded and with a jerk of her head said "Lets move." But it was too late. Darkspawns of all shape and size bust in and charged at them. Gorim was at Serada's side fighting as hard as he can, he did not want both of them to die. Not when they were finally together. All of them fought hard, but soon they were taken down one by one. Gorim took a hard blow of a war hammer to his head which knocked him out. The last thing he saw was more darkspawn pouring into the room.

Gorim woked up with a start groping for his sword. Looking around he noticed he was missing his armour and weapons and covered in bandages. "Ah you're awake. You've been out for a week." a female human came into his line of sight. She was dressed strangely. "Where am I? Who are you?" "I am Morrigan and you are at my mother's home in the wilds. Your companions are here, one of them is outside while the other is still unconscious." Looking at where Morrigan gestured, Gorim saw Serada lying on the bed her face peaceful. "My Lady." Gorim said as he got up and went to her side. They were alive, that was all that mattered to Gorim at that moment. He sat there ready to wait for Serada to wake up. "You weren't with the others when they first came here." Morrigan asked. "It's a long story, but to make it short I came by much later to join Serada." Gorim replied. It was then Serada stirred and woke up. "Gorim? Am I in the Stone?" "No my lady, we're alive." Gorim was happy Serada was awake. Taking her hand and pressing it briefly against his lips, "I thought we were doomed and our reunion short lived." "How did we get here?" Serada asked. "My mother saved you. She turned into some huge bird, swooped down and carried all of you here." Morrigan said. "Your friend is outside waiting for you, and my mother wishes to speak to all of you. I'll be outside." Morrigan then left both of them alone.

Alone, Gorim drew Serada into his arms and held her tight. "My lady, I am glad you are alright. I feared losing you a second time up at the tower." Serada surprised at this place her arms round Gorim and hugged him back, "I was afraid of losing you too." Serada admitted softly "You are my second for so long, and not only that you are my heart just like I am yours. I could not bear losing you after we had gotten back together for so long." Looking at both of them, Serada chuckled "And whats more, we're both nearly naked and my brothers have not stormed in to beat you up." Gorim laughed at this. "Indeed. But I believe we are needed outside. Shall I help you with your armour my lady?" "If you will let me help you with yours Gorim. And it's Serada, Gorim." Serada said smiling happily. "Forgive me, habits are hard to break _Serada._" Gorim said grinning at her.

Helping Serada with her armour, Gorim had a better look at it and made a note to get to the nearest smith. Maybe to Denerim and get her fitted for proper armour. The current armour Serada has would protect her well enough, but it hampered some of her movements. Once her was done, Serada turned round and helped him with his armour. It felt unreal to him, it was the first time Serada had ever helped him, and also the closest he had her hands on him. Her hands felt gentle though clumsy and uncertain as she fumbled with the buckles and straps he always had difficulty getting to. Once that was done, he held his arm out to her. "Come let's see how that Alistair is and what Morrigan's mother wishes to talk to us about Serada." Serada chuckled and slip her hand into the crook of his arm. Both headed out of the hut.


	4. It's the Witch?

**It's the Witch?**

As both of them stepped out, they saw Alistair standing next to the pond. As they headed towards him, an old lady remarked to Alistair upon seeing them. "See, here are you fellow Grey Wardens. You worry too much young man."

Alistair turned round, relief in his eyes "You're alive! I thought both of you were dead for sure."

Gorim raised one of his eyebrow. "We are well and alive. You need not be worried" he said. "Yes," Serada said, " We're fine. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh it doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother we'll all be dead at the top of that tower." Alistair said.

The old lady spoke, irritation in her voice, "Do not talk about me as if I were not present lad." Alistair turned quickly to the old lady, "I..I..I never mean to...but..but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"Names are pretty but useless. The Chasind folks call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do." the old lady replied. Alistair was shocked to hear it. Gorim was a bit puzzled and curious. Why would a name make Alistair shocked? Looking over to Serada he could see she was unfazed and taking all of this calmly. It seems she was content to let Alistair do the talking and remain silent. Gorim decide it was best to follow Serada's lead and let Alistair talk.

"Flemeth?" Alistair sputtered, "THE Flemeth from the legends? Daverth was right. You're the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?"

"And what does that mean?" Flemeth said " I know a bit of magic and it has serve both of you well has it not?"

"Well you must be very old and powerful then?" Serada said.

"Must I?" Flemeth sighed before continuing, "Age and power are relative, It depends on who is asking. Compared to you? Yes on both counts."

"Then why didn't you save Duncan?" Alistair accused "He is... was our leader." Gorim felt like smacking Alistair with the flat of his blade, no one in their right mind would accuse their saviour especially if said saviour is more powerful then them. True Alistair was right about why Flemeth didn't save Duncan. It was still rude and most likely anger her.

"I am sorry for your Duncan," Flemeth replied calmly "But your grief must come later in the dark shadows before you take vengence as my mother once said. Duty must come now." Looking at all of them Flemeth continued "It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking." Flemeth said the last part softly.

Serada snorted "The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain." Gorim could sense that Loghain's betrayal had woken old wounds in Serada. Placing his hand on her arm he gave it a squeeze, which seemed to sooth her a bit.

"That doesn't make any sense," Alistair said, " Why would he do it?"

"Now that is a good question." Flemeth said. Gorim couldn't agree more. Flemeth continued "Men's hearts holds shadows darker then any tainted creature. Perhaps he believe the Blight is an army he can out maneuver, perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat."

There was an evil behind the Blight? Gorim was surprised at this. Looking at Serada he could see she was also surprised at this information. Alistair provided the answer, "The Arch Demon."

"What is the Arch Demon?" Gorim asked. "The Arch Demon," Alistair explained "is a demon who leads the darkspawn army to the surface, hence the Blight."

"So we must then kill this Arch Demon to stop the darkspawn from coming on the surface." Gorim replied.

"To kill the Arch Demon, or to unite the lands against the Blight? Seems to me those are two different question hmmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?" Flemeth said.

"The Earl of Redcliff!" Alistair exclaimed "We can go to him for help in raising an army against the darkspawn. "

"And whats there for him to believe that we did not betray the King?" Gorim replied "If you recall Loghain by now would be telling everyone that the Grey Wardens have betrayed the King and led the armies to death. The Earl of Redcliff will not help us."

"No, " Alistair shook his head, " The Earl of Redcliff is close to me and will believe me. He will be able to help us."

"But just having a human army will not be enough to stop the darkspawn." Serada stated, "We need to have more allies. What about the dwarfs? Surely we can also get them to help?"

"Don't forget the elves and the Circle," Flemeth chimed in, "You have the Treaties with the different races and groups to help you in times of needs like now. With all the different races together, you are sure to have an army able to fight against the darkspawn."

"Then it is agree? We head off to each of them and gather them together to fight the darkspawn?" Serada said grimly.

"Before you all head off, I have something to offer you to assist in your endearvours." Flemeth inturrupted. "It is more of a favour really. I would like you to take Morrigan, she needs to experience the world and furthermore she is powerful in her own right, and well be of great help to you."

"Yes..." Morrigan said, but then stopped as she realised what her mother had said. "Mother! You cannot be serious! Travel with _them_?"

Gorim bristled at Morrigan's tone of voice while Serada merely hid a small smile. Flemeth turned to her daughter "Why not? You have been begging for a chance to see the world, and now is your chance. " Flemeth said calmly, "And this will teach you about the world beyond the Wilds."

"But.. wha... Yes mother." Morrigan said resigned to her mother's unspoken command. A few moments later Morrigan emerge from the hut packed and ready to travel with the group. "I'm ready" was all she said to all of them.

All of them head out, in unspoken agreement Lothering would be their first stop to gather news of what was happening.

A few days later and a few horde of darkspawn taken care of, they were already half way to Lothering. Gorim walking beside his love was thinking if they would ever survive this Blight long enough to be together. Soon they heard barking far up ahead of them, straining his eyes he saw a dog running in their direction. "It must be some wild dog chasing after something." Alistair remarked. As the dog got closer, it was clear to everyone is was a mabari hound. It stopped right in front of Serada and barked happily, it's tail wagging so hard Gorim thought it might fall off.

Looking a bit closer, and wondering why it was happy to see Serada, Gorim recognised the mabari hound as the one Serada has looked for herbs to cure it. "My Lady, it's the hound from before. The one you had went to search for herbs for. It seems to have survived very well and looking for you." Gorim said to Serada. The mabari barked happily in reply as if it understood Gorim.

Serada gave a laugh, "It is a very clever hound to have found me." Looking at the hound, it stood almost at chest height for a dwarf, Serada pet it and scratched it's head. "It also seem to have imprinted on me as well." Serada remarked. The mabari hound was lolling it's tounge as it leaned into Serada's hand that was scratching it's head.

Gorim gave a small smile at the sight, as it brought him memories of when Serada was a young dwarf who loved to bring home nugs and keep them as pets. If there were any other furry four legged creatures around, Serada would have brought them home too and the whole place would be a zoo. The nugs strangely enough did not run amok the whole place, instead they followed Serada around and obeyed her, which was fortunate for everyone else as nugs could be a pest if left to roamed free. Unfortunately, her father told her to get rid of the nugs as there were too many of them for Serada to handle alone. He could remember helping Serada gather the nugs and bringing them to a nug dealer where she said a tearful goodbye to the nugs, while the nug dealer stood there in disbelief at the sight. Looking up at the sky, Gorim could see they sky darkening a bit. "Alistair, how much time do we have till nightfall?" Gorim asked Alistair. Alistair squinted at the sky for a moment before replying, " I would estimate about an hour or two, we should find a place to set up camp."

Placing his hand on Serad's shoulders, Gorim shook her gently, "Come my lady, we need to set up camp for the night. There will be plenty of time to play with your hound." The whole group found a small clearing off the side of the road. It was blocked by a few large boulders which hid them pretty well from the road. They set up camp, and the men went to see if they could catch some game for supper. The men soon came back with some plumb hare which was quickly gutted and skinned and placed to roast over the fire.

Gorim sat beside Serada, after cleaning his hands and watch her pet and coo over her mabari hound. " So have you name him yet my lady?" Gorim asked Serada.

"No, I haven't been able to think of a name for him." Serada replied. "What name do you think my hound looks like?" Serada asked. Gorim sat there staring at the mabari hound and pondered for a while. The mabari just looked at both of them, and barked twice. It seemed to know they were deciding on a name for it. "I would suggest Zele." Gorim said while looking at the mabari, "It suits it's cheerful disposition." The mabari barked happily at Gorim. He looked at Serada and saw her smile. "Zele is a good name, I like it." Serada replied. The mabari hound now called Zele barked happily at both of them and decided to chase it's own tail for a bit before settling down in front of the fire to rest.

Both Gorim and Serada decide to sleep out in the open, and spent most of the night talking to each other and cuddling in front of the fire. The night passed by peacfully, and soon it was dawn. They were woken up by Zele barking happily and Alistair's voice telling it to stop digging.


End file.
